


Waking you up

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Annoyed reader, Annoying Chanyeol, Cute, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Kinda, Love, Stepbrother - Freeform, Waking Up, kiss, no sleep, not too much...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Since your dad married again your life is like hell. Thats because of your annoying step brother, who likes to wake you up at the most unholy times. (But he is kinda cute tbh)





	Waking you up

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hii can I have 27+30 with chanyeol pls? ^^ angst-fluffy  
> Prompts: 27) “Stop waking me up at night.”  
> 30) “I hate it here and I hate you.”

You are used to be woken up at the most unholy time possible. And that’s all because your dad had to marry again, it is beyond frustrating. It’s not like you don’t like your stepmother. She is really nice and makes your dad happy. The problem about the whole situation is her son.  
Park Chanyeol. The first time you saw him, you thought that there definitely wasn’t a person that did look happier and more positive than him.  
Your second thought: How can a person be so annoying?  
Besides his property to see everything in a positive way, he also has the ability to go out until the early hours of the morning. Actually that is a good thing so you don’t have to deal with him the whole day, but when he is coming home he always manages to make so many noises. You wonder why your neighbors hadn’t already complained about it. Chanyeol is constantly dropping things or he fells over something, he is so clumsy. But no one other than you seems to wake up by it.  
Maybe you are just too light sleeping and to negative for this world, but whatever Chanyeol does you are annoyed. Okay that is probably also because since you first saw him you started to develope a teeny tiny crush on him. At first you thought he was flirting with you, but as it seems he is friendly to everyone and you are nothing special. For him you are not even his stepsister. You are only the daughter of his mother’s second husband. Because since the first day he refused to see you as a stepsister or even call you so. What means you aren’t even that.  
Something that is also really annoying about Park Chanyeol is the cheeky attitude he has developed towards you. When he wakes you up in the middle of the night when he comes home late once again and you want to scold him, he always has the final say. ANNOYING!

Today it is like always around midnight when he comes home, making as much noises as possible and your wonderful sleep is interrupted. It’s not like you get much of that anyway.  
“God damn it. This boy.” You know it is needless, but you still get up. Before Chanyeol can enter his room you stop him.  
“Do you know how late it is?!” He just answers with a shit eating grin and a shrug.  
“You are so fucking annoying.” Actually I didn’t want him to hear my last words, but that boy hears everything with his big ears.  
“You are always so grumpy. Come on smile for me, Y/N.!”  
“Stop waking me up in the middle of the night, maybe then I wouldn’t be so grumpy!” You really have enough.  
Of him, of your freaking feelings and of just everything that has to do with him. Just one night you want to sleep through the night so you won’t fall asleep in class and get detention, which leads to getting grounded as well.  
“I am so sick of this!” You turn around and want to head back to your room, when you hear his amused chuckling.  
“SHUT UP!!!! I HATE IT HERE AND I HATE YOU!!” You scream at him before slamming the door shut, leaving a confused Cahnyeol in the hallway.

You regret your words, but it is all his fault. You are just to exhausted for not getting enough sleep and arguing.  
“Now he probably hates me.” that though keeps running through your mind like a prayer. Like many nights before you aren’t really able to fall asleep after he roused you from sleep.

It feels like hours but probably it had only been a few minutes, when you hear a knock at your door. 

“Come in.”

You are surprised when Cahnyeol enters your room. He literally never came in here. 

“Did I wake you up again?” He sounds unsure, not his usual happy self. 

“No I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

It is a silence pause, that kind of awkward silence you hate. 

“I am sorry!” you both say at the same time. At least that brings the smile back on Chanyeol lips.

“I am sorry for always waking you up…but I am really clumsy…I will try to be more careful.” Chanyeol goes on with apologizing. 

“Its okay…and I didn’t mean it…that I hate you.” You add the last part just to be sure. It seems to finally let Chanyeols eyes shine again with pure happiness.

“Really…I mean I would get…I can be totally annoying and I just came to live in your house and don’t let you sleep.”

“It’s not your fault that you live here, and I get that you don’t like it either, I can be really grumpy.” You try to ensure him.

“I actually do like it here.” This surprises you. He likes it here!

Even if that includes living with you? 

“I thought you hate me or something?”

His eyes widen at your statement. 

“Why would you think that?”

“You never really talk to me. Only when we argue. You are barley here and you don’t really accept that we are stepsiblings.”

“Oh…” Chanyeol looks like he is thinking about your words, being a little taken aback. 

“I just think…I like you? Not as a sister.” He seems to regret the words the second he said them, covering his mouth with his hand in shock.

“Wait what?” You can’t believe what you just heard.

Chanyeol likes you?!

Was this real or were you still asleep and dreaming? 

“I like you.”

This time it is more a statement than a question and he seems to be more sure about it. 

“I…” you try your hardest to form a proper sentence, still in shock.

“I get when you don’t feel them same…”

“No!” You quickly cut off his ranting.

“I had a crush on you since we first met.” You confess.

“Oh…wow.” A smug grin takes over his features and you have the perfect idea to wipe it away. Quickly reaching for his sweatshirt you pull him closer to place your lips on his. I doesn’t take him long to respond to the kiss. He moves one arm around your neck tangling them in your hair and deepens the kiss. Your hearth is pounding so hard, you are sure Chanyeol could hear it. But before it could go any further he breaks the kiss, panting slightly. The famous smirk returns when he speaks.

“I should probably let you sleep now.”

Your mind screams that he shouldn’t, because right now you don’t want to sleep despite the fact that you are very tired.

“Can you stay…to cuddle, so I can fall asleep? You owe me that.”

Of course he can’t resist your puppy eyes and slide under the blank next to you. You snuggled closer to him burying our head on his chest.

“Sleep well, Y/N!”

“You too, Chanyeol.” Were the last words you say before are falling in a wonderful slumber.

And one thing was certain you have never slept so good before.


End file.
